


Synopsis: Warmonger

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Warmonger

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Warmonger

**WARMONGER**

Another dilemma for the Highlander. Which takes precedence, honor, or morality? Does one keep a promise even when it results in hurt and injustice? Eli asks Mac in this one, 'You think your word to Drake is _honor?_ This not about honor. This is about your pride, your vanity.' 

What's a Highlander to do? 

This will not be the last time MacLeod gives his promise to refrain from combat, in exchange for a human life. 'All life is precious to me,' he states. But is a promise made to an evil Immortal binding, when it allows him to commit further evil? 

As I said, it's a dilemma. 

**_New Characters:_**

**DRAKOV** \- Immortal, man of evil, now known as Arthur Drake (security advisor to President Chescu). 

**BETH VAUGHN** \- Mortal, another intrepid blond investigative reporter type, but not as acerbic as Randi. This one is actually likeable. 

**ELI JARMEL** \- Mortal, member of Romanian underground resistance during the Russian takeover; his family was executed by Drakov, now he has nothing to live for but his revenge. 

**PRESIDENT CHESCU** \- Wants to sign a peace treaty for his country. Drakov is determined to thwart his plan. 

**KATARINA ABERNOVA** \- Mortal Russian countess, saved along with her family from Drakov's firing squad by MacLeod during the Bolshevik Revolution. 

* * *

President Chescu's Bedroom 

'You're my first president,'   
A call girl's approbation,   
He: 'I'll try to live up-   
To your high expectation.'   
But, before Chescu starts-   
His salacious interlude-   
Drake, Chief of Security-   
Dampens his mood. 

Drake's concern is the Peace Talks,   
'Your position's not wise.'   
(Chescu wants to propose-   
Not war, compromise.)   
'Compromise means _surrender!_ '   
Drake's pretense, now shed,   
He levels a gun-   
At his president's head. 

'History will _damn_ you!'   
Chescu boldly declares.   
Drake responds, 'I AM history.'   
Then his gun barrel flares.   
Drake: 'Pick up the gun'-   
To the terrified whore.   
Then he shoots her as well,   
He shrugs. What's one more? 

The Ballet, Cashier's Desk   
Next Evening 

'I can't sell you a ticket-   
For a sold-out performance!'   
The blonde tries to sweet-talk,   
Her persistence enormous.   
As she turns, roughly pushing-   
An innocent bystander,   
She drops her recorder-   
At the feet of the Highlander. 

'Watch where you're _going!_ '   
He smiles and says, 'Sorry...   
I have got a spare ticket,   
My friend's feeling poorly.'   
Just then, Drake comes in,   
Face bland, but eyes steely.   
_He_ 's the one that she came for.   
'Some other time.... _Really._ ' 

Mac and Drake feel the Buzz-   
And make eye contact.   
The female reporter-   
Only serves to distract.   
She pelts Drake with questions,   
Blaming him for the crime.   
While the president was shot,   
Where was _he_ at the time? 

MacLeod's a spectator-   
As the action unfolds,   
Until an old man-   
Points the gun that he holds.   
He is aiming at Drake,   
Mac grabs his lapel,   
And that's how he meets-   
Eli Jarmel. 

'You can't do that!' Mac orders   
Eli turns with a glare.   
Observing their struggle-   
Drake approaches the pair.   
'Is it me or the ballet?'   
'The _ballet,_ ' says Mac,   
Drake taunts the old man,   
Mac holds Eli back. 

'You will only get hurt,'   
Mac keeps Eli's gun.   
Against an Immortal-   
Eli would be undone.   
Mac: 'You'd better go home-   
For your own good.'   
Mac would do much more-   
If only he could. 

The pert blonde reporter-   
Looks to be in some trouble,   
But Boy Scout MacLeod's-   
At her side on the double.   
He 'persuades' Drake's security-   
To leave her alone,   
But, he's had enough ballet-   
And begins to walk home. 

She is right on his heels,   
(This lady's turned on.)   
They exchange introductions,   
Her name is Beth Vaughn.   
She is bursting with questions,   
Arthur Drake? The old man?   
Duncan stonewalls her deftly-   
As only he can. 

She is sure Drake arranged-   
For his president's death.   
She pours out her guesses-   
With scarcely a breath.   
She tries to trick Mac-   
Into taping his theory,   
But, he's on to her game,   
He has learned to be leery. 

They arrive at her door,   
'Come up for a drink?'   
Mac declines, what he craves-   
Is some quiet time to think.   
She persists in her probing,   
'What about Arthur Drake?'   
'Be careful around him.'   
Mac's afraid, for her sake. 

Mac's a popular guy,   
He's followed, he can tell.   
When he confronts his tail-   
It's Eli Jarmel!   
'You owe me the time-   
To explain...and show why-   
I can see you agree,   
Drake's a pig and must die!' 

Eli Jarmel's Apartment 

Reliving the horror-   
Of his family's cruel fate.   
Eli tells Mac the reason-   
He's consumed by such hate.   
When he joined the Resistance-   
Against Drake's aggression.   
He would not betray comrades-   
Who battled oppression. 

In reprisal, Drake killed-   
Eli's wife, daughter, son.   
Outside Eli's store-   
Hung them up one by one.   
Mac's heart is conflicted,   
He must _not_ tell Eli-   
Why Mac can't kill Drake,   
And, worse-Drake can't die. 

Mac feels Eli's anger,   
His pain and despair,   
Eli sees Mac's no coward.   
Why doesn't he care?   
'You saved him, live with it!'   
Mac hears Eli's curse.   
If he'd beaten the old man-   
Mac couldn't feel worse. 

Mac sees it's not over,   
At the base of the stairs,   
Drake has sent his assassins-   
To catch Eli unawares.   
After Mac cleans their clocks-   
And the matter's resolved,   
Eli notes, 'I approve-   
How you _don't_ get involved.' 

The Barge, Next Morning 

Mac's enjoying some breakfast-   
When who waltzes in?   
Beth Vaughn, full of questions,   
How busy she's been!   
She has researched MacLeod,   
Checked his records with skill,   
After detailed inspection-   
She has learned almost nil. 

Drake has asked them to dinner,   
MacLeod warns, 'Don't go!'   
Beth: 'But what is he up to?   
Don't _YOU_ want to know?'   
Mac brings up his hatchet-   
On deck, to chop wood.   
Beth's excited his interest,   
And perhaps his manhood. 

Flashback, Soviet Union, 1919 

Chopping wood in the forest,   
A carriage stops near,   
Inside ride the Abernovs,   
They own the land here.   
Countess Katarina Abernova-   
Keeps Duncan's sheets warm,   
He's her servant, protector,   
With his strong Scottish arm. 

The forest now echoes-   
With an ominous sound.   
The Bolsheviks drive up,   
Trampling over the ground.   
They pull out a warrant,   
Issued by the Committee-   
Written by Comrade Drakov,   
Showing nobles no pity. 

Drakov's Office 

A profusion of diamonds,   
On his desk...how they glitter!   
In the yard, Russian peasants,   
He considers them...litter.   
The Buzz! An Immortal-   
Mac demanding an audience,   
'Let him in!' (To his staff)   
He will deal with this nonsense. 

'Diamonds-currency of chaos,   
Unpredictable...never,   
Paper money changes value,   
But diamonds are forever.'   
Mac has come for one purpose,   
'Let the Abernovs go free!'   
'But the Revolution needs-   
A convenient enemy.' 

Drakov craves total power-   
Causing chaos, brutality,   
Then he seizes control-   
Helped by Immortality.   
Drakov: 'What will you give-   
In exchange for their lives?'   
Mac: 'You'll keep your head.'   
But Drakov connives. 

MacLeod will not kill him-   
If he does not fight back,   
Mac's a slave to his honor,   
That's his weakness, his lack.   
'Swear you won't fight-   
Unless _we're_ the last two,   
If you swear, they will live.   
If not, they are through.' 

The Abernovs won't die-   
At the end of a gun,   
Mac has given his word-   
As a Clan Chieftain's son.   
But they're exiled with nothing,   
No land and no funds-   
Except for Mac's gift,   
He stole Drakov's diamonds. 

Present Day, Restaurant 

Beth could not resist-   
Drake's dinner invite.   
She's thrilled with her luck,   
What a story she'll write!   
'We're exposing the traitor-   
That ordered the hit.'   
Beth does not believe,   
Drake's assertions one bit. 

Drake's senses detect-   
The 'Buzz', vibratory.   
Mac has come to hear Drake-   
Expound on his story.   
They parry with words,   
Beth can smell a good mystery,   
She perceives that these two-   
Have an interesting history. 

Mac: 'In Russia, he had-   
Something I traded for.'   
'MacLeod drives hard bargains,   
But we reached an accord.'   
'What did you trade?'   
Beth naively chatters.   
MacLeod stares at Drake,   
'It no longer matters.' 

Outside, Drake observes,   
'The old days were best,   
The reporters obeyed-   
Or were under arrest.'   
As he enters his car,   
Eli Jarmel waylays him,   
He shoots at the fiend-   
Eli's certain he slays him. 

Another shot fired,   
Drake's bodyguard-   
Shoots Jarmel down,   
The old man falls hard.   
MacLeod's at his side,   
Does he now feel at fault?   
As he sees Eli's blood-   
Pooling on the asphalt? 

The Hospital, Eli's Room 

Eli's clinging to life,   
Mac sits by his side,   
It hurts to tell Eli-   
That Drake has not died.   
' _YOU_ kill him, then!'   
But Mac gave his word.   
' _Go to hell!_ ' curses Eli,   
Now Mac's guilt is stirred. 

The Embassy 

Chescu's successor-   
Will come and arrange-   
The Peace Talks, as planned,   
Nothing will change.   
This foils Drake's attempt-   
To create animosity,   
He is given two days,   
To prove a conspiracy. 

A Cemetery 

Holy Ground...a good place-   
For Drake to confirm,   
That Mac will not fight him,   
He wants Mac to squirm.   
Drake thinks of Immortals-   
As masters and kings.   
Mere mortals are details,   
Insignificant things. 

'They're not details, they're _PEOPLE!_ '   
Drake's an arrogant snob.   
'Perhaps I'm not perfect,   
But I do a good job.'   
Mac: 'You create chaos,   
Death and disarray,   
If you value your life,   
Stay out of my way.' 

The Hospital, Eli's Room 

'Eli, _DRAKE_ killed your family,   
_YOU_ were never at fault.'   
Mac brought Eli their picture,   
But, it's like rubbing salt-   
In his wounds. How can Drake-   
Walk free among men?   
'I promise you, Eli-   
He will not kill again!' 

The Embassy 

This embassy's destined-   
To be very busy.   
First Beth is dragged in-   
And drugged till she's dizzy.   
Then Drake tells his staff-   
'The Peace Talks are stopped,   
The Vice President conspired-   
To have Chescu popped.' 

Drake's off to the airport,   
Trusting in Mac's assurance-   
But (just in case)-   
He takes Beth for insurance.   
Mac closes in quickly,   
Striking out with impunity,   
They had best not depend-   
On diplomatic immunity. 

Le Bourget Airport 

Drake arrives with his guards,   
Private plane at the ready.   
They shove Beth aboard-   
Still sedated, unsteady.   
When Drake feels the Buzz,   
Confident that it's Mac,   
Drake: 'Wait on the plane,   
I'll be right back.' 

A Deserted Hangar 

'You gave me your _word!_ '   
'I've changed my mind!'   
Drake impugns MacLeod's honor,   
Mac will not be maligned.   
Some promises must-   
Be broken, he's found-   
If keeping them means-   
Letting evil abound. 

In breaking his vow-   
Mac has no regrets,   
Drake stole many lives,   
Mac's collecting the debts.   
A head leaves a body,   
But...which Immie died?   
Our vision is blocked.   
We cannot see inside. 

The Runway 

From the plane, Drake's guards watch-   
The Quickening's glare.   
They haven't a clue-   
What has happened in there.   
A figure emerges,   
They sigh with relief-   
At the familiar coat,   
The one wore by their chief. 

Of course, it is Duncan.   
He 'cancels' the flight.   
Helps Beth from the plane,   
Drives off in the night.   
But, Beth has her plans-   
For the Highlander Scot,   
He has lighted her fuse,   
And it's burning white hot! 

The Barge, Later 

Mac praises her story-   
After they've dined.   
Drake has gone missing,   
The Peace Accords signed.   
'So when will I know you?'   
Her voice low, intense.   
'You do.' But she means-   
'In the Biblical sense.'    

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

David Abramowitz, Creative Consultant   
'The character of Eli Jarmel was named after my wife's father who died. He was on Robert Kennedy's staff with the Civil Rights Commission and was a great man and a law professor. So I thought how appropriate to name this character after him. Also he had one of the great lines when he said to Duncan, 'You think your word to Drake is honor? This is not about honor. This is about your pride, your vanity.' That was one of the better lines that I wrote, I thought.' 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
'We were so lucky to get Peter Firth; he's such a terrific actor.' 

~ Pharaoh's Daughter   
  
---


End file.
